pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unforseen Mishap
Unforseen Mishap is a 2010 Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes cartoon. It stars Isabella and Daffy Duck. This is now part of the Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes series along with Fool Coverage. Plot Isabella answers the door to Daffy, a pushy insurance salesman, who tries to convince Isabella to sign up for a $1 million insurance policy because of getting a simple black eye (although there are some fine print to it). Although Isabella is temporarily tempted, she calmly escorts Daffy to the door. However, Daffy isn't about to give up - he follows Isabella around the house, stopping her from doing potentially dangerous things and warning him off. For example, when Isabella forgets her sleeping bow in her oven, she lights a match and looks inside, pulling the bow out. Daffy runs in, telling Isabella about the dangers of using a match in an oven. Instead, she should've used a flashlight, as Daffy demonstrates - just as the oven explodes in his face "Must have been shorts in my battery!". Still trying to convince Isabella of the dangers around the house, Daffy stuffs a closet full of junk, and proceeds to ask Isabella for some items (such as a golf club), with Isabella each time saying she doesn't have it. By the end, Daffy is desperate and asks if Isabella has a yo-yo. Isabella confirms she has one, and tells Daffy it's in the back of the closet. Daffy runs to the closet and opens the door, causing all the junk to fall on HIM - although he comes out of it, glumly playing with the yo-yo. Daffy is cutting of some wood to the ground floor then places a rocking chair for Isabella to fall on the camouflaged hole to the ground floor, while Isabella is greeting Phineas and Ferb but, Daffy tells her to sit down just to fall off the camoflaged hole, but fails to rock really hardly but Daffy teaches her to rock, but ends up falling to the basement. Daffy is trying to make Isabella slip into the bathtub, but she instead fix the main power switch. When she's going down the stairs, Daffy blows out the candle but Isabella's eyes are just shown, Daffy falls to the ground floor, Afterwards he goes up to the chimney to get another candle but instead, he paints a stick of dynamite just to blow her up. Daffy gives it to her but, Isabella calls to handle the dynamite. As she saw the trouble, Daffy runs to the window but before he can thow it, the dynamite explodes first. Isabella sees Daffy's hole on the roof saying "oh my goodness what an unfortunate accident! i'd better see if he's alright!" In the end, Isabella is convinced that Daffy is right - the home is full of hazards (having seen all the accidents befallen Daffy), and she signs up for Daffy's policy, convinced all she has to do is get a black eye, and she'll get $1 million. Daffy, however, cackles that Isabella should've looked at the fine print - the $1 million is only paid out for a black eye as a result of a stampede of wild elephants running through his house between 3:55 and 4 PM on the Fourth of July, during a hailstorm. Isabella is momentarily rebuffed, until a stampede of wild elephants comes through her living room! Daffy then nervously looks at the clock - 3:57 PM. The calendar - 4th of July. He sticks his head outside - hailstorm! Isabella displays her new black eye and asks to be paid, but Daffy tells him that the clause said "a stampede of wild elephants and one baby zebra" (even though he made up the part about the zebra) - and just then, a baby zebra comes trampling through the room. Daffy, laid out on the floor, picks himself up to wearily proclaim, "And one baby zebra!" before passing out. Notes Isabella remake of the same series, Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes episode, Fool Coverage This is one of the 4 cartoons that'll be moved to the new series Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes (second version)